


Mates

by mwaters



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Bonding, Interspecies, M/M, Mind Meld, Pon Farr, Science Fiction, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwaters/pseuds/mwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley Crusher and Taurik (the Vulcan from Lower Decks) get close soon before Taurik's Pon Farr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch. 1

"Enjoy the rest of your night, Taurik."

"Thank you, Sir."

The exchange was sparse, some might deem it cold, but it was perfectly sufficient for Lt. Cmr. LaForge and Ens. Taurik at the end of another shift together. Of the two, the Vulcan was down in Engineering more often, and not only because Geordi was often summoned elsewhere.

He'd been on the ship a year and was still finding it difficult to adjust. It was simple in the Academy; everyone was too busy with their studies and basic survival to worry about socializing. And more often than not, people were cheerful and friendly. Or stressed beyond belief, and those were hidden away somewhere studying anyway.

Taurik was out-going, for a Vulcan. He had relished the fast paced life of excitement in the Academy, and the ease of making friends. He enjoyed dropping by a particularly busy dorm room, staying for a bit, enjoying a debate or a study session, or even a bit of a party, and then leaving. He didn't form lasting friendships, but he never minded. With how often students were dropped or graduated or took ill, it wasn't wise to form lasting commitments. Just enjoy a person's company while it lasted.

But it wasn't like that here. First of all, not everyone was overly friendly It seemed that Taurik was the only one aboard who knew that he was new. And the only one who cared. Geordi was basically his boss now, but barely noticed him, unless he was doing something wrong. No one else in his watch rotation made an effort to socialize or see him as anything other than the FNG.

It seemed that everyone was too busy, or already in their own cliques. Taurik often felt quite left out. More than once, when he had invited himself to sit at a busy table in Ten Forward, the conversation would die out. As friendly as Taurik was, he was still stilted by human standards. That made things very awkward, especially since he still wasn't keen on the social atmosphere on board.

Things started to look promising when he was sitting at the bar and a dark haired human woman sat next to him. They talked for a bit, but then she had to go. His watch rotation kept him busy more often than not, so he wasn't able to catch her in Ten Forward again.

His roommate had been injured for most of the time, so spent all his time in Sick Bay, until he was finally transferred off the ship, and so after his long shifts (not all of them required), Taurik would spend his free time meditating, studying, exercising, half-heartedly playing a flute a relative had sent him.

He was depressed and didn't even realize it.

One day, when Taurik was feeling particularly desperate for some kind of companionship, he went to Ten Forward after his shift. Seeing all those people there made him anxious, because of his poor experiences in the past. He would have slunk back to his room if someone had not sat down at his table.

The young man looked vaguely familiar, but seemed to know Taurik. His smile was so warm and innocently open, Taurik responded with a slight, polite smile of his own. Smiling was excessive for a greeting with a stranger, Taurik believed, but he did it for the human's benefit.

"I haven't seen you around here lately," the human beamed. "I thought you'd left."

Taurik raised his eyebrows slightly. "I haven't had much time for socializing." He frowned a tad. "Have we met?"

"Oh! Of course. I'm Wesley." He thrust out his hand, and upon seeing the blank look on the other's face, sheepishly pulled it back. "Sorry..."

Taurik took this as a segue into conversation. He had come here to alleviate loneliness, and so far did not dislike this young man. "No need to apologize, Wesley. It's natural for you to be so...tactile."

"And Vulcans never shake hands?" Wesley asked, but he was teasing.

Always happy to talk about his culture with others, especially if they seemed easy to impress, Taurik explained officiously, "Indeed, we don't. Physical contact is reserved for more...meaningful purposes."

Wesley didn't take that as a jab. Not that Taurik had meant it that way, but he sometimes made offensive remarks without realizing. Instead Wesley grinned and asked, "So then, how do Vulcans greet each other?"

"You really don't know?" Taurik asked with a frown. Even if this boy came here fresh from the Academy, he still would have to have encountered Vulcans. Whereas in the past they used to eschew anything remotely military (with a few exceptions), now they were making up a significant percentage of the students and professors.

Wesley locked eyes with Taurik for a moment, a playful but enigmatic grin on his face. When he didn't get whatever response he was looking for, he broke first, looking away with a smile. "Well, sure. But I thought maybe you'd want to show me anyway. I mean, it would be appropriate, right?"

Taurik relaxed. "Yes, it would. You're right, and it's in fact very rude of me." He held up one hand, palm outward, fingers forming a V, thumb extended. "Good evening, Wesley."

Wesley tried to remained straight faced as he returned the gesture. "Good evening..." he faltered and dropped his hand. "I'm sorry, I never caught your name."

Taurik dropped his hand. "You've been watching me all this time and you don't even know my name?" he said, but there was a trace of levity in his voice that put Wesley at ease. "It's Taurik."

"Taurik," Wesley repeated, as if studying the weight of the word on his tongue. A waiter came and the boys ordered drinks. Wesley asked Taurik, "So what department are you?"

"Engineering."

"Ops," Wesley replied with enthusiasm. He looked distracted a moment, and then started asking harmless little questions that would serve him no purpose but to get them talking. Small talk, this was one human practice Taurik felt he'd never get the hang of. It didn't annoy him, but his answers to Wesley's questions were so terse and matter of fact, they didn't lead anywhere, nor did Taurik ask any questions like these of Wesley. So the burden of carrying the conversation was left to Wesley, though Taurik would not have minded if Wesley simply sat and enjoyed his milkshake with him in serene, friendly silence.

Wesley's constant stream of little questions led to reminiscing about the past. Taurik didn't mind. He had enjoyed his time in the Academy and exchanging anecdotes could be amusing. But when he mentioned studying the work of Dr. Nils Diaz, Wesley brightened and his eyes grew wide.

"Diaz? Are you serious?"

Taurik frowned. "Why would I lie about that?"

"No, no, I know you're telling the truth, I'm just...wow!"

"Do you know of his work?"

"Know of it?" Wesley rolled his eyes and laughed, a curious behavior, as it could mean different things. In this case, it conveyed unbridled enthusiasm. "I spent hours studying his papers. I even cut into studying time for my own classes."

"But you did not pursue it? You said you work in operations?"

"Well, I need to know about warp fields for my job, too. And it was more a hobby, anyway. I wanted to get into ops, an I'm probably going to stay for a while. But I just...I don't know. Maybe nothing will ever come of it, but I still like reading stuff like that, you know? It's fascinating."

Taurik was now sitting fully facing Wesley. His fingers were interlaced on the table in front of him and he was much more attentive with the human. It wasn't often he met someone of his peer group-as in maturity level and experience-so interested in theoretical warp mechanics, who wasn't already an engineer.

Taurik began by testing Wesley's knowledge, to see if he really had studied this field. His knowledge was impressive, considering this wasn't his professional field, but he was no expert. Neither was Taurik, but he enjoyed filling in the gaps of Wesley's self education. And it turned out that Wesley had some insights of his own that were enlightening to Taurik.

They sat there talking so long, Wesley was startled by the time when he finally checked. "I'll be late for my shift!" he exclaimed, getting up. Taurik got up also and stood with his hands clasped behind his back as Wesley gushed at how pleased he was to finally talk to him.

I'm pleased to have met you as well," Taurik said with a gentle nod. "Will I find you here again?"

Wesley grinned. "What are you doing tomorrow? 0800 hours?"

Taurik mentally checked his shift rotation schedule. "I will be in Engineering."

"OK, when are you off?"

"1200."

"Great! Meet me at holodeck 2 when you're off?"

Taurik thought for a moment and answered carefully, "That would be acceptable. Should I bring anything?"

"Just yourself," Wesley smirked.

"Well, obviously..."

Wesley laughed and started to stick out a hand, when he remembered. He gave Taurik a Vulcan salute, which Taurik answered in kind.

"See you tomorrow," he beamed.

"I shall. Enjoy your night, Wesley."

"You too, Taurik!" Wesley said, already on his way out.

Taurik lingered a moment after, finishing his drink, reflecting on the conversation. He felt content. It had been a surprisingly stimulating discussion he was eager to continue. He went back to his quarters feeling more relaxed than usual.


	2. Ch. 2

Taurik showered and headed for the holodeck right after his shift and found Wesley already there. He was dressed in gym attire and had some equipment. The space was simulating a rather small, square, white room. He smiled widely and threw up the salute, which Taurik answered briefly. He glanced at the scene with cautious curiosity as Wesley beamed and announced with excitement, "I'm going to teach you how to play squash."

"You are assuming I've never played."

Wesley's smile dropped. "Have you?"

Taurik dropped his gaze and shook his head. "No."

Wesley laughed, "I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to come in anything but your uniform, but I was worried you'd say no." Wesley tossed Taurik a racket that was just barely caught.

"And you thought that once lured here, I would be more likely to agree?"

Wesley shrugged, looking so plainly embarrassed and dependent on Taurik's approval, Taurik did not wish to refuse him. He was up for it, anyway. A little exercise would do him good, he thought. He would have rather been given the chance to change, but he let it go.

"Well, I am ready to begin."

"You think so?" Wesley smirked. He let a ball drop and pounded it into the wall, where it bounced and zipped right past Taurik's face. Taurik dodged in a panic, giving Wesley quite a laugh. Taurik pursed his lips in a new found determination to defeat the other. Wesley explained the rules as he hogged the ball, but that was hardly needed. Soon enough Taurik got the idea and provided Wesley a fierce challenge.

Although he was still in uniform, running and bounding, Taurik seemed fairly comfortable, and wasn't panting nearly as hard as Wesley. It wasn't so much that he was in good shape, but that his body was more efficient at heat management. But since they were both young and fit, the game went on for a long time before Wesley finally called for a break. Glistening with sweat, he went over to his bag for a drink and threw a bottle to Taurik, who had learned by now to expect things to be tossed at him. He had a lovely greenish glow to his face and overall felt quite invigorated. The workout hadn't been overly intense by his standards, but it felt good and had been fun.

And it was the first time in a long time he'd played with another person.

The two enjoyed a quiet moment of hydrating and recovery.

"You're getting pretty good," Wesley said.

"You weren't so bad yourself."

Wesley laughed. "I didn't know Vulcans could do that."

Taurik frowned. "Do what? Play squash?"

That seemed to delight Wesley even further. "No! Make jokes."

Taurik fixed Wesley with a half-lidded gaze. "You haven't met too many Vulcans, have you?"

"Guess not. I'm sorry."

Taurik cocked his head. "For what?"

"Well I guess I keep forgetting that you're..."

"Different?" Taurik asked, but he smirked ever so slightly at how Wesley squirmed with needless guilt.

Wesley regarded the Vulcan carefully, and slowly relaxed. Taurik wasn't displaying his mental state as obviously as a human might, but to his credit, Wesley had the empathic intuition to be able to tell from Taurik's precious few signals, that he was being friendly, even teasing.

"Well don't be," he said. "You can be quite strange, too," Taurik said.

They played a bit more and had dinner together afterward. They returned with vigor to the conversation they started earlier until Taurik reluctantly informed him that he needed to sleep a bit before his next shift. Much as he would have enjoyed it, Taurik didn't see the sense in sacrificing sleep to continue a conversation he could continue later.

With every time they met up, Taurik felt as though he'd come away with something new. Wesley would teach him new things, mostly games, but sometimes he'd show him some interesting possession of his or something he'd found. And he'd provide an additional clue about his life, his past, and true nature. For appearing rather aloof much of the time, Taurik was perceptive enough to piece these clues together and gain a certain understanding of what kind of person his human friend was.

And just as Wesley was an open book for Taurik, Taurik didn't see any reason not to trust Wesley. He never discussed very private things, but he filled him in on the more innocuous tidbits of his past and family.

One day, after an especially grueling game of Parrises Squares, Wesley asked Taurik, "Been studying for the advancement test?"

Taurik wiped his face and caught the bottle tossed to him by reflex. "I don't need to study," he declared, but it wasn't a boast in his opinion, but a statement of fact. "I have the manuals from which the questions will be drawn memorized."

Wesley frowned. "How do you know what the questions are going to be?"

Taurik took a drink. "I know what's expected of an engineering lieutenant," he answered with an extra touch of drawl in his already languid tone. "Commander LaForge has told me he considers me lieutenant junior grade already."

Wesley's eyes widened in approval. "Wow! That's great!"

"But you are worried you won't pass the test," Taurik said, knowing he was putting Wesley on the spot. His friend certainly liked to discuss personal matters with him, but one thing Taurik had noticed was that Wesley tended to shy away from revealing his more tender emotional vulnerabilities. This only endeared Wesley even more to the Vulcan.

Wesley paused before answering. He turned an earnest face to Taurik, and Taurik wondered if perhaps the human were searching his face for the sort of sympathy a human might offer.

But Wesley didn't seem disappointed at Taurik's placid, unchanging expression. In fact it seemed to calm him down. He sighed and lazily scratched the back of his head. "I just really need to advance this time. I don't want to tell Mom I missed it because I didn't study hard enough."

Taurik certainly understood that motivation, but since academia came so naturally to him, he had come to expect high marks in anything he tried. He didn't quite know what it was like to experience such stress and anxiety of failure with an exam.

"Well, you do have two months," Taurik said. "And I can help you study."

"But we have completely different subjects!"

"Wesley. I memorized the tech manuals of the warp core and its peripheral systems. I doubt looking over your study materials is going to be that challenging."

This time Wesley did take offense, though at first he looked more confused than angry, as if believing he might have just misheard Taurik. But Taurik did notice the shift in demeanor and wondered what it was he said that would offend his normally cheery friend.

"I'm not studying warp mechanics or anything," Wesley retorted. "But I still have to know a lot for the test! Maybe if you spent a shift in my place you'd see for yourself it isn't easy."

Taurik threw his glance down in contrition. "I apologize," he said, his tone about the same as always, but gentler. "I wasn't trying to imply..."

Wesley sighed loudly and before Taurik could look up, he was pulled into an intense embrace. He debated whether or not he should return the hug, but Wesley pulled away before he could decide. "It's alright," Wesley sighed, and then smiled softly as he began to pack up. "I know what you meant. I'm just...stressed out. Bet you don't get stressed like this, do you?"

Taurik followed Wesley out of the holodeck once all their things were packed up. "I do," he said as they walked down the hall.

"Really? Then how do you deal with it?"

"That is probably a longer conversation than we have time for," he answered lightly. "Right now, at least. But I would be glad to assist you in your studies, as I've said. Perhaps that might alleviate the worst of it?"

Wesley smiled. "That would," he said softly.

They walked to Wesley's quarters in silent contentment, and once they got there, Wesley invited Taurik in. The Vulcan hesitated, but entered. He only sat when urged, and was entirely too stiff. He felt that another person's living space was extremely private and intimate. Friends and lovers of course could share the space, but to Taurik, that was like any other kind of sharing such close relationships usually entailed. Living spaces, food, secrets, bodies...

The two had been spending their off time together frequently for the past few weeks now, and this was the first Taurik had seen of Wesley's quarters. He had not yet invited Wesley to his own and Wesley had never asked. To Taurik, just sitting there meant they were more than just casual companions, and that realization made him nervous. Not that he didn't want it, though.

Wesley brought some data tapes to the table, by his computer. "All my stuff's on there," he said. "If you want, you can look it over while I take a shower? You don't mind waiting for me, do you?"

Taurik got up and went over to the computer, pleased to be given task. Something safe and sterile. "That's a good idea, go ahead."

He eventually pushed away his nagging anxieties that he was invading his friend's space and privacy by reminding himself that not only was Wesley extremely open and trusting with him, but he had invited him to his quarters. Soon enough he was able to concentrate enough to give the material a good scan.

When Wesley returned, cleaned up and fully dressed, he smiled warmly and came over to Taurik, who was bent over the computer screen. For nearly an hour, the two went over the material. Taurik was able to assist Wesley in figuring out what he needed more help on, and what he could safely put aside to study later. And just in talking about the duties of his particular job and rank helped cement the information into Wesley's mind. Though Taurik hadn't been able to study all those data tapes in the time it took for Wesley to shower, he still provided a great help just by being something Wesley could bounce ideas off of.

After a while, Taurik had to leave to get ready for his shift. He didn't feel Wesley needed to be so grateful. "I really didn't do anything at all but regurgitate the reading material," he protested against Wesley's gushing gratitude.

"Well whatever you did, it does help!" Wesley assured. "At least I'm not so terrified of the test now. That's gotta be worth something."

"This is true. Anxiety will only impair your judgment."

"Says the guy who never gets anxious," Wesley smirked.

"I assure you, there are times," Taurik said.

"So you're worried about it, too!" Curiously, Wesley seemed amused that his friend should also experience the pain of worry.

"I will do my best to prepare for the exam. Worrying is pointless and illogical," he countered.

Wesley laughed. "Yes, it is. Maybe if I keep telling myself that, I won't worry so much."

"Well, that is one way to gain control of it," Taurik said, nodding approvingly.

Wesley grinned. "Think I could nab another study session out of you?"

"Well, of course. Any time we're both free, you're welcome to ask."

Wesley cupped one hand on Taurik's arm, giving him something between a pat and a stroke, and then let go. Taurik wondered if his friend had wanted to hug him again. He would not have minded.

They parted as they usually did, with the salute and spoken farewells, and Taurik went back to his own lonely quarters. It just occurred to him that Wesley shared his space alone, as evidenced by there being two beds and yet part of the room wasn't being used. He decided to ask Wesley about this the next day. For now, there was meditation to slip into.


	3. Ch. 3

Taurik was bent over a console when Geordi came up to him. The Vulcan stood up straight and greeted his superior officer in the polite, attentive way that never seemed to relax, despite how many shifts they'd worked together.

Geordi was friendly, but still a bit reserved. Taurik had run into problems with non-Vulcans before who had refused to accept his personality, or decided to take his apparent coldness personally. Geordi did not seem entirely comfortable with him, but just the fact that they had worked together so much had helped ease their interactions.

"Hey, Taurik," he said, leaning slightly on the console as he held a data pad in his hands. "I noticed you haven't been taking any extra shifts lately."

"Do you wish me to, Sir? If you need me to be here-"

"No, no, it's fine. If I need you, I'll call you. It's completely your choice if you want to pick up extra shifts. I was just wondering if there was a reason you haven't. Was the work load too much?"

"I did not mind the work load, Sir. In fact, I could work for to two weeks straight if that were truly necessary. In fact, in the Academy, I used to-"

Geordi raised a hand. "I don't need anybody working two weeks straight, Taurik. I don't mind you going back to a normal rotation. I was just wondering if there's anything going on I should know about?"

Taurik's lips twitched a bit as he considered the potential fallout of telling his superior. He decided in a few seconds it would be no harm (not that he would seriously consider lying to Geordi, anyway), so he glanced back at him and said, "I've made a new friend. I have been helping him study for the upcoming advancement test."

Geordi grinned, but looked a bit taken aback. "Really? Anyone I know?"

"Possibly. It's Ensign Crusher."

"Wesley?"

Taurik frowned. "Is there another Ensign Crusher on board, Sir?"

Geordi laughed. "No, Taurik. One's plenty." Before Taurik could ask what Geordi could mean by that remark, his superior gently patted his shoulder. "Well, I'm glad you're making friends, Taurik. It's good for you."

Taurik nodded in agreement. "I assure you, I won't miss any of my required shifts," he added. "And of course if you need me, I shall give that top priority-"

Geordi interrupted, "I know you will, Ensign. Just as I know two months from now, I'll be calling you Lieutenant."

Taurik did not crack a smile, but the slight flush of green to his face and the look in his eyes betrayed his pleasure at that remark.

#####

About a month before the date of the test, which coincided with the ship's next scheduled overhauling, Wesley came to Taurik with a look of extreme concern on his face. He looked flustered and Taurik had to ask him what was wrong.

"I...I have something to ask you," Wesley attempted. "And if the answer is no, then that's completely fine. There's no pressure!"

"What is it?"

"OK, I've been thinking. When we moor at the station, after we take the test? We're gonna be picking up some new junior officers who just got transferred to the Enterprise."

"Yes?"

"Well...we both have our own rooms right now. But one or both of us might have to share a room with one of those new officers..."

"So what you're saying is that we should share a room, before either of us gets assigned to someone else," Taurik finished for him.

Wesley paused and studied Taurik's face carefully. He had been around the other boy enough to have a pretty good grasp on his mental state by the subtle cues of facial expression and body language. At the very least, Wesley could tell when Taurik was annoyed, though that wasn't too often, and it never happened because of anything Wesley did. But when he detected such moods, Wesley usually stepped in to alleviate the situation. Usually by leading Taurik somewhere else.

But right now Taurik's' face was maddeningly sphinx-like, and it was really frustrating Wesley, who depended on perceiving emotion to help guide his reactions with people.

Sensing his friend's agony, Taurik gave in and nodded gravely, eyes closed. Wesley took that as a yes and broke into a warm smile. "That seems the most logical course. Who shall be moving in with whom?"

Wesley stared a moment, shock at the ease of this fading into excitement. "I really don't care."

"Alright. Then how about you move in with me? That way I don't have to move my things. I like how I have everything arranged."

Wesley grinned. "Sure! That's fine! We have to go put in a room assignment request with the yeoman." He issued a little squeal of glee that made Taurik blush at its naked audacity. "This is gonna be great! I was so worried you'd say no!"

"Why would I refuse?" Taurik asked as they made their way down to the yeoman's office.

"I don't know. Maybe you'd think it's too much? Too personal?"

"Even if we weren't facing possible new roommates, I would still be pleased to share my quarters with you, Wesley."

"Really?"

"Certainly. It is as though we share quarters anyway, we are so often together. It is only logical."

"Ah, yes. Logical. And nothing else, Taurik?" Wesley teased.

Taurik merely raised his eyebrows at Wesley, giving him a cryptic, teasing look right back, before turning the corner into the yeoman's office. Taurik did all the talking for them. They both signed the data pad and then went on their merry way, when they ran into Dr. Crusher. They stopped.

"Good morning, Doctor," Taurik said.

"Hey, Mom," Wesley said.

"What are you two doing down here?" she asked, after giving Taurik a polite nod.

Wesley told her all about it. Dr. crusher glanced at the two, then seemed satisfied. "That was smart thinking. I just hope this doesn't interfere with your study time, Wesley."

"Oh, no, just the opposite! We'll have even more time to study!"

"I expect nothing less, young man. Look, I have to get going. Let's get dinner some time. You too, Taurik," she said as she headed past them.

"Aye, Sir," Taurik called after to her.

Wesley grabbed Taurik's wrist and led him down the hall, too exuberant to realize what he was doing. "Come on! Let's start packing!" A few steps later, he stopped and let go, turning to Taurik with a look of contrition. "Oh...sorry."

Taurik frowned. "Don't be, Wesley. You're my friend. You may take my arm if you wish."

"Yeah?" Wesley smiled carefully, and reached for Taurik's hand. But as soon as he grasped it, Taurik gently moved Wesley's hand to his wrist instead.

Wesley frowned and looked to Taurik for an explanation.

"On a Vulcan, the hands are extremely psychically sensitive," he said. "Especially the fingers." He held his other hand out, palm upward, in the shape of the familiar V. He let Wesley bring his free hand over to it, but pulled it back before their fingertips could touch. "I will show you later. But for now, while we are in public, I must insist you avoid my hands. At least until we are both comfortable with it."

Wesley stared with confusion, but he accepted it. He kept a firm grip on Taurik's forearm the entire way back to his quarters. Their shipmates they passed were so used to seeing these boys together, they didn't seem to notice the additional closeness. And frankly, neither did the boys themselves.

For the next hour or so, they moved Wesley's things into Taurik's room. It was an easy job unpacking because Taurik had not changed the arrangement of his things after his last roommate left, leaving plenty of empty space for Wesley.

When they were all done, Wesley turned to Taurik. "So," he said. "Wanna show me what happens if I touch your hands now?"

Taurik looked at Wesley a moment, weighing this decision. He realized he must have expected to pique the human's curiosity by mentioning it at all. He could have asked Wesley not to touch him at all, but he did not. Instead he had practically invited Wesley to ask for this. He knew this would happen, therefore he must have wanted it.

And the more he gazed at his friend, who gazed right back with a soft smile at his lips and eager curiosity in his eyes, the more Taurik realized he still wanted to share this with him. He gently pulled Wesley to his bed by the arm and they both sat down. He made the Vulcan salute but held his hand sideways, invitingly. Wesley didn't have to be instructed; slowly he brought his first two fingers to Taurik's and connected.

Taurik's fingers felt so hot suddenly, he jerked them back. Wesley looked at him, worried, but Taurik calmly returned them, and made himself recognize the sensation for what it was. It was the jolt of the sudden connection of two minds. Not in the same way as a mind meld, but far more subtle. More of the suggestion of the other's presence, a whisper to the mind meld's scream. However, that was still a very strong feeling, especially for a Vulcan quite unused to it.

But he felt much more relaxed as he held it, and felt a wave of serene calm wash over him. When he looked up, he saw Wesley sitting with his eyes nearly closed, lips parted. He was breathing deeply. He opened his eyes when Taurik looked at him, probably because he sensed the other's attention on him, Taurik believed. They looked at each other for a while, not speaking, not needing to. They had been shifting their bodies closer, more facing towards each other, this whole time, in tune with each other. Their knees were touching and by now they were moving their hands around each other's slowly, exploring, never breaking contact. Taurik found that Wesley could move his fingers as far as the wrist and he'd still feel the connection, but fingertip to fingertip was optimal. And Wesley seemed to pick up on that and responded.

At some point, Taurik started leaning closer, though that was not his idea, but Wesley's. Wesley had taken the initiative to come closer, place his other hand on Taurik's neck and give him a close mouthed, but lengthy kiss. He pulled back calmly, but the distress he felt caused distress in them both, amplified by their link. Taurik did not want to, but he made himself sever the link before they could be hurt any further.

Wesley sagged, like his strings had been cut. Taurik felt exhausted, but knew he had to be the strong one. He was the one who showed Wesley this, therefore, he reasoned, he must take responsibility. He cupped Wesley's shoulder and lightly placed his fingers on his forearm.

"I am not angry that you kissed me," he said.

Wesley looked up. He looked too tired to be overly emotional. "It just seemed...right. I...I've never felt so close to you. Or anyone! Not like that. It was like...like you were inside me!"

"And I felt your presence inside of me as well. We were psychically linked, Wesley. We felt something very strong. I felt your desire to kiss me even before you did it."

"Did you want to stop me?"

"I don't know. At first there was no separation between your desire and my own."

"But then, when you realized?"

"Vulcans do not usually kiss, Wesley. The act does not fulfill us in the same way this does." He lifted his hand. "It is not something we socially evolved. It was you humans that brought the idea to us."

Wesley smiled at that. "Well, what do you think, then? Do you like kissing?"

"I can't properly judge. That was my first."

"Your first?" Wesley exclaimed. "Oh, Taurik!"

"Well, it was most satisfactory, at least, as far as I can tell, having no other example by which to-"

Wesley cupped Taurik's face and pulled him closer, interrupting him with another kiss. He was not forceful, and Taurik could have pulled away easily at any time, but he did not. He followed Wesley's lead, or tried to, anyway. Even Taurik could tell that Wesley was no expert at this either. He opened his mouth just as Taurik did and neither seemed to figure out what to do with his tongue. Wesley was a little too rough, making Taurik struggle to keep up. Taurik wasn't sure what to do, so did little more than offer his mouth passively. Even then, it was awkward and he felt extremely self-conscious.

He grabbed Wesley's hand and joined their fingers. Wesley immediately slowed down and began to fall into a more pleasant cadence Taurik could keep up with. They were not transmitting messages to each other, not literally, but were still able to slip in sync with each other as one motivation. Now they felt confident to attempt a much more relaxed, and yet also heart-felt, open mouthed kiss.

Taurik wasn't sure if he chose to do this or if it was Wesley suggesting it, but he lay down, with Wesley kneeling over him. They were still joined at the lips and fingers. Wesley slipped his mouth off Taurik's and got on top of Taurik's pelvis, but since most of his weight was distributed to his knees and into the mattress, he was not crushing him. He'd be too small to crush him, anyway, but he was still conscious of his body in relation to Taurik's.

He stroked Taurik's cheek with his free hand and asked, "What are we doing?" He smiled softly.

Taurik answered softly, "I don't know."

"Should we stop?"

"I don't see a reason why."

Wesley thought for a moment, but his fear was experienced by both. He lowered himself to lie partly on top of, partly beside Taurik, who turned slightly to face him. "I don't want to go too far," he said, his hand slipping to the zipper at Taurik's collar even as he said this. "Are you scared?"

Taurik changed hands to make it more comfortable with they way they were positioned. Then he reached around Wesley's hip. "Yes," he whispered. "But I trust you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." With his free hand, Wesley pulled the zipper down to the waist, Taurik lying back and allowing this. In fact he had to focus on keeping his mind calm and purged of as much panic as he could. This was frightening to him, but he did not wish it to end. Wesley helped him pull the sleeves down, so now he was bare from the waist up. He felt Wesley's uniform, cold and soft against his skin. When the cold, hard communicator pin pressed against his nipple he gasped and dug his fingers into Wesley's arms. Wesley hissed at the sudden pain, but did not seem to mind too much. He sought Wesley's hand again as he was kissed roughly up the throat, the cheek, the ear.

Taurik's chest starting heaving as the human slid his hand over it. In his excitement, the heel of his hand slipped off and onto the bed by Taurik's side, and Wesley nearly toppled on top of him. Taurik let go of his hand to catch him by the shoulder.

Wesley chuckled as he re-found his balance. "You OK?" he asked.

"Yes," Taurik whispered. He reached up to cup Wesley's cheek and guided his face down. They attempted another kiss. It was better this time; they'd learned much in little practice. And while they were not joined at the fingertips anymore-Taurik felt it wasn't quite so safe-they were both comfortable enough with each other they hardly missed it.

When Wesley slipped his hand down Taurik's torso, Taurik grabbed it before it could venture too far. Wesley pulled his face away to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Please," Taurik hissed.

"You don't want me touching you there?" Wesley brought both hands back up to rest on Taurik's shoulders and lay beside him. "I'm sorry..."

"No, it's not your fault. I just...please, just don't." He didn't know what to say. If he confessed he had never gone this far, he feared Wesley might take that as a challenge. The very few humans that had found out-either by incessant queries or asking someone else-had done exactly that. No one had ever forced him or herself on Taurik, but he had experienced varying degrees of pressure. Apparently for some, being Vulcan wasn't enough of an excuse. He did not think Wesley would be like that, but kept quiet just in case.

"OK," Wesley said. He ran his fingers through Taurik's hair. "That's totally fine. Do you want to stop?"

Taurik pondered. He was already invoking his years of mental discipline to calm his mind, though that as proving difficult. It wasn't a terrible feeling, though an excess of adrenaline and testosterone, but as long as he could control it, it was actually pleasurable.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

Wesley exclaimed, "Of course not! If you want to stop, I want to stop."

"Thank you." Taurik rolled onto his side and the two pressed together, Taurik placing his thigh over Wesley's.

"Don't expect any less from anyone else," Wesley said firmly, then planted a kiss on Taurik's forehead.

"I don't foresee anyone else," Taurik said, prompting Wesley to squeeze him tightly.


	4. Ch. 4

The sharp, high pitched chirps at first seemed part of a dream. They continued as Taurik groggily returned to consciousness, and when he finally realized what they were, he looked up to the clock in a panic. Instantly awake, he scrambled out of bed, hastily slipping his arms back in the sleeves, and zipped up just as he hit the door release button.

It was a fellow engineering ensign. "Hey, Taurik," said said, a little taken aback by his mussed appearance. "You were supposed to relieve me half an hour ago."

"My deepest apologies, Highsmith," Taurik said. "It'll never happen again-"

"It's OK. It happens to everyone. Commander LaForge sent me up to check on you. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes. I somehow overslept, that's all. I'm really sorry, again."

"It's alright, really! Just get your ass down there! You've never been late for watch. Mr. LaForge thinks you're deathly ill or something."

"Oh, no..." Taurik said, missing the sarcasm. He gave her a half-wave goodbye and shut the door. Then he rushed to get ready. He was combing his hair when Wesley woke up.

"What time is it?"

"0953," he said in a clipped tone. "I'm late for watch."

"Oh," Wesley said, more alert now. "I better get ready, too."

Taurik was about to leave without saying goodbye. Wesley grabbed his arm, but lightly. "Before you go..." he said. He was nervous, but knew he had to hurry and just spit it out. "Do you regret what we did?"

Taurik frowned. "Not at all!" He turned to give Wesley his full attention, figuring he could spare just one more minute. He held up his fingers and Wesley gratefully touched them with his own. Unsure what to say next, with far too much to express in too little time, he muttered, "...late for watch."

Grinning from ear to ear, Wesley leaned in to smack a sharp, wet kiss on Taurik's mouth and led him out. "Go on! I'll see you later!"

Geordi was running a diagnostic test when Taurik arrived. The Vulcan had a hard time purging himself of the anxiety of standing right there, working alongside him, just waiting for that reprimand.

Normally, Taurik could handle a situation like this. Just focus on the task at hand, concentrate on the data and the calculations, and soon enough the negative emotions would just wash away. Thanks to his training since childhood, Taurik could calm himself like this almost instantly; it was almost second nature. But he'd been having more difficulty the past few days. He attributed it to the the stress of the upcoming test and the rapid change in his relationship with Wesley. To him, them moving in together was a big deal, on par with the kissing, if not more so.

They were now sharing their home, their most private haven and refuge. It had been easy with his previous roommate, because they'd started out as strangers, but Taurik had come into this with someone he already felt a connection to, therefore someone who could hurt or betray him. Friendship was pleasant and useful, but carried risks.

Taurik spent that shift in barely suppressed angst, but did his job just fine. By the end, Geordi pulled him aside and asked, "Anything you want to tell me, Ensign?"

Taurik answered, "Sir, I overslept. I will repair the alarm function as soon as I get in."

Geordi looked at him a moment. "Alright. You can request some time off if you need to, you know."

"Thank you, Sir."

Taurik was glad to be done. That watch, those hours of torturing himself, left him drained and dispirited. He realized he was not in optimal health, but refused to consider anything but normal, manageable stress.

He tried to meditate that afternoon, waiting for Wesley, but climbed into bed soon after. He was just so exhausted, and yet sleep came only in fits and starts.

He had just started dozing when Wesley returned. He yearned to dive right back into that pillow, but was eager to see his friend. He stayed in bed and sat up a bit, a logical compromise. Wesley came over to him, frowning in concern, but seemed to be understanding of Taurik's fatigue. They touched fingers briefly and Wesley sat on the bed beside him. He listened politely as Wesley chattered on about his shift, but started falling asleep. He didn't notice when Wesley stopped talking, but he did sigh softly when Wesley stroked his fingers through his hair. The human bent down to kiss him and got up again.

"I'll just be at the holodeck, OK?"

"Mmm..."

"Be back in a few hours."

"Hmmm..."

"The ship's exploded and we're drifting through space."

"Mmmm..."

Wesley laughed to himself and left Taurik to finish his nap alone.

####

When Wesley came back, Taurik was still asleep. Though he slept for nearly five hours, he was hard to rouse.

"Taurik, wake up!" Wesley urged, shaking him harder. "You'll be late for watch again! Taurik!"

The Vulcan jerked awake and struck out at Wesley, knocking him to the floor. He was so filled with rage he was trembling and clutching at the bed sheets. Wesley was just a dark threatening shape that he's scratch to pieces if he came any closer.

He crept onto all fours on the bed and stared at Wesley with blazing eyes and a fierce sneer.

"Taurik?" Wesley whispered, getting to his feet. He started backing up slowly, never taking his eyes off Taurik. "Taurik, just calm down..."

"GET OUT!" Taurik shrieked. He flung his pillow at Wesley, who was already bolting to the door. But the boy did not flee outside. He remained by the door, but facing his Vulcan friend, shaking and pale with fear as Taurik tore out of bed and stalked over to him. Wesley kept himself just out of reach, but held his ground.

"Taurik, it's OK. It's me, Wesley! I'm your friend..."

"Get out of my room!" Taurik hissed through clenched jaws. His body was a taut spring, his hands like claws ready to strike at his sides.

"Taurik," Wesley persisted. He crept along the wall, feeling behind himself with his hands. He grasped a lamp, ready to swing it if needed. "We agreed I'd move in with you, remember? Do you remember anything we did?"

Taurik could remember very well, and a part of him wanted to end this. But he was trapped in his own chaotic emotions. "Get out, Wesley," he growled, but this was a plea of warning. He wanted to crush, to blindly attack right now, and it didn't matter whom.

"I'm gonna get my mom..." Wesley said, creeping towards the door, which, unfortunately, was towards Taurik.

"NO DOCTORS!" Taurik shouted, gripping his head with both hands. "Please! Just give me two hours! Go!"

####

"Commander!"

Geordi turned in alarm at that panicked shout. "Wesley?"

The boy was fighting tears as he confronted the engineer. "Sir, there's something wrong with Taurik," he said. "He...he won't be reporting for watch any time soon."

"What is it? Is he ill, or hurt?"

"I...I don't know!"

"Have you taken him to Sick Bay?"

Wesley blurted, "No! It's...it's nothing physical. It's like a nervous breakdown or something. He tried to attack me."

"Wesley, you need to get him to Sick Bay. Whatever's going on, they can help."

Wesley winced. "I'm going back up there."

Geordi lowered his voice. "Do you need Security to help, Wesley? If you think he might hurt you or himself..."

"No, no! He asked me to come back anyway. He'll listen to me. I'll...I'll call for help if I need it."

"You better. We don't need you out of commission, too!"

"Yes, Sir."

As Wesley turned to leave, looking absolutely miserable, Geordi trotted up to him. "Wes?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Take care of him."

Wesley swallowed, but his gaze was unwavering. "I will."


	5. Ch. 5

While Wesley was gone, Taurik sat on the floor and meditated. Or tried to, anyway. He was trembling and groaning in the effort to sit still and clear his mind. But he was able to calm down just enough to make some effort at introspection.

He didn't bother trying to deny it. He'd done that already. He knew what this was, but when he realized it could be nothing else, he broke into fitful sobs. He felt like this was the worst thing that could happen right now, and despised himself for suffering it so much. He didn't take into account that this was his very first Pon Farr, and therefore should have forgiven himself just a tad.

They were too far from Vulcan to make it there, deal with this...problem, and come back in time for their scheduled mooring at the Star Base. Not only was there the test, but there were people, entire families, that were waiting for this stop. Some waiting to come aboard, some waiting to depart. He couldn't bear disrupting any of these plans just to accommodate himself. He'd never forgive himself for that, and was sure no one else would, either.

And when he thought of telling anyone about this, he sobbed even harder, and it was hard to stop. How could he bear it? There was no one on the ship that could understand; he'd have to explain every painfully private detail, probably many different times, to humans who could never understand, who would poke and prod with their insensitive, demanding questions. He was mortified just thinking about it.

But what could he do? His parents had warned him that the blood fever would kill him if not resolved, and soon. He had to go home...

But he did not want to! His hormones were amping up his body and making him want to return, but his rational mind (what was left of it right now) bucked against his fate.

There was a deeper, more shameful motivation behind Taurik's dread of going home. His hormones, and the mental bond with his betrothed T'Preem, made him yearn to return to her, but when he thought about facing her, he felt violently ill. It was nothing against her, as he hardly knew her. It was what would be expected of him that terrified him.

He so desperately did not want to fight another Vulcan to the death, and risk death himself. And he desperately did not want to...mate. At least not this way! So far the closest he'd gotten to that mysterious act was with Wesley, and even then it was a stressful experience. He was open to the possibility of inching closer to that conclusion with Wesley, but then again, he could just as easily withdraw. It had to be on his own terms. Everything had to be just right.

But sex with a stranger, with both his and her families judging him was not acceptable!

About ten minutes into his attempts at meditation, he had an idea. It was...unconventional, but it had to work. All he needed to do was purge the fever so he could get back to life as normal. Right now it was so intense, he'd turned the temperature way down and had peeled everything off. He'd thrown up several times already, weakening his body even more. It took immense effort to resist breaking down completely.

He could hear his heart pounding; every pulse painful and rough. He was sweating and couldn't sit up straight. If this went on much longer, a few days at the most, his heart would fail. So there was no time to waste. He rushed into the bathroom, his body overtaxed, but with adrenaline fueling him, he crept into the tub.

Two things could purge the fever. Actually three, but he doubted his meditation skills right now. Fighting the rival mate or sex. He didn't consider himself bonded to T'Preem, because the joining wasn't his idea or desire, so he figured tending to his own needs should suffice.

He'd never done this before, but he pushed the fear down and made himself focus. The initial pain made him stop, but as he kept going, it got easier. No less intense, however, and the stress never seemed to leave him.

Later, he struggled out and crept back into the bedroom. He fell more than sat on the floor to meditate. He needed to push aside the nagging feeling that what he'd done wasn't enough. Within minutes, the rages of the fever were coming back, causing him to panic.

He cursed his fate, uncaring that the more he gave in to his distress, the worse it would get. He had half a mind to just let himself die.

And then Wesley returned. Since Taurik hadn't locked the door, Wesley entered and came right over to him. Seeing his friend rush to his side like that snapped Taurik out of the worst of his self pity.

He turned green, tear stained eyes to the human, uncaring that the was still naked. Wesley only took that as a sign that his friend was still dangerously ill.

He knelt beside him and took his shoulder in his hands. "Taurik, we have to go to Sick Bay!"

"No! Please, Wesley, no!"

"Why not?" Wesley demanded. He wiped a rivulet of sweat from Taurik's brow before it could trickle into his eyes.

"Then they'll know!" He jerked forward, startling Wesley.

Wesley's grip was biting, but Taurik didn't care. Wesley said, "Know what? Tell me!"

Taurik grit his teeth and grimaced. This was probably the most personal thing he could possibly reveal; this wasn't even discussed in detail within families. Only between the Vulcan and mate...

The mate!

Taurik's eyes widened as he stared just past Wesley's head, thinking frantically. He looked back at Wesley, giving him an intense stare that scared him. His mind was racing, trying to sort out the ethics of what he realized was the logical thing to do. But he was too desperate to wait and properly reason this out. He turned around to face him fully and put his hands gently on Wesley's arms.

"Wesley," he began, trying to be as formal as possible, but his voice came out as a whimper. "I declare koon-ut so'lik." He swallowed. "Will you please be my mate?"

Wesley gasped and pulled back. "What?"

"Please, Wesley! I only need you to consent for a bond, and then it will be all over! A psychic bond, that's all!"

Wesley looked away, distressed.

"Wesley, please! I'm dying! You can save me!"

Wesley's face drained of color as he slowly looked back at Taurik. "You're...you're going through..."

"Yes!" Taurik snapped. "We cannot go to Vulcan. It's too far and we're scheduled to reach the Star Base. I don't know how long I have left."

Wesley eyes brimmed with tears. "Why didn't you just tell me in the beginning?"

"I'm begging you," Taurik whispered, ignoring the question. He lowered his head. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

Wesley cupped Taurik's chin. "Of course I'll help you." When Taurik looked up, eyes wide and glistening, Wesley continued, "I'll be your mate."

Taurik whispered gravely, "Thank you." Without wasting any more time, he jabbed his fingers onto Wesley's skull and leaned in close. He had never seen this done, only read vague reports. But he acted on instinct. "Touch me," he said.

Both had their eyes closed as Wesley seemed to follow an instinct of his own. He reached up to slip his hands at the sides of Taurik's face and felt himself relax. For nearly five minutes, all Taurik did was build up a connection between their minds, like a slow, gradual mind meld. Taurik drifted through Wesley's mind till he found memories of them together. Though they were colored by Wesley's unique perceptions and feelings, Taurik could recall them, through Wesley, as clearly as if they were his own. Together they focused on those memories and with Taurik's effort, deconstructed them to focus on the essence of their friendship, the very basics of their feelings for each other.

After a while they both felt insubstantial, no longer aware of their bodies or the concept of being separate people. All that was real was the feeling of closeness, of love.

Since Wesley was willing and receptive, it was pretty straightforward to guide them both into a deeper bond, almost like merging their selves into one non-corporeal concept. Deeper, deeper, so far that if Taurik were not the product of years of Vulcan mental training, they both would have been lost, perhaps forever. Taurik very nearly lost himself a few times, while Wesley didn't make any effort either way, as he was relying completely on Taurik. His digging fingers at Taurik's temples helped ground the Vulcan.

They remained like that, suspended for a while, then Taurik began the slow process of disentangling himself from Wesley's mind. He felt Wesley clinging, and gently eased him off. He wouldn't have been able to handle anything less himself.

They were completely drained when the link was finally broken, and collapsed against each other. Taurik weakly wrapped his arms around Wesley's body and pulled him close.

"Better?" Wesley whispered.

"I don't know," Taurik said. "I hope so. I think so."

Wesley moved apart to kiss him. Their kiss was slow and weak but no less passionate. "So we're mates now?" he asked when they pulled away.

"My parents will not approve," Taurik groaned.

Wesley laughed and stroked Taurik's hair.

They gazed at each other, and it wouldn't take a empath to sense the love emanating strongly between them.

"Let's take a nap," Wesley said. He held Taurik by the torso and helped him up. Leaning against each other they slipped into Taurik's bed and cuddled up facing each other. They were sound asleep in minutes.

###

"You can't tell anyone," Taurik said sternly. They had slept a few hours and were now getting ready to get back to work.

Wesley was silent. He didn't much like that, but he didn't argue. "What about the mates thing?"

"Not even that, because that will lead back to...that."

"It doesn't have to," Wesley suggested.

"Explain," Taurik said with a slight frown.

"Well, it wouldn't be that much of a surprise," Wesley said. "I mean, we've been living together for a month now-"

"Twenty-three days."

Wesley sighed, "Yes, twenty-three days. Well, considering that, and the fact that we're together so much, I doubt anyone would really be surprised to find out that you...proposed to me. I mean, if not for your Pon Farr-"

Taurik winced to hear the human say it like that.

Wesley saw his discomfort, but he kept talking. He had noticed that Taurik could be incredibly sensitive about certain things, but it didn't do any good to tip-toe around them. "If not for that, don't you think we would have done this anyway?" He went over to the bed, where Taurik was sitting and sat down. "If you had a choice, I mean?"

Taurik glanced at his lap. "You do understand that I was already betrothed, right?"

"Yeah, to another Vulcan at home. But, obviously you can take another mate? How does it work?"

Taurik's face tightened in a subtle way. By now Wesley could clearly perceive his exasperation. He leaned closer and put an arm around Taurik's shoulders. The Vulcan tensed at first, but then relaxed. "I know it's personal..."

"It's very personal," Taurik interrupted. "I would not discuss this even with another Vulcan."

"Well, I'm not Vulcan. I'm your best friend, and apparently your mate. And as much as I respect your feelings and everything, you have to tell me what's going on. You know I won't tell anyone about this. This is between us."

Taurik's shoulders sagged. He knew Wesley was right, and apparently the only rational person in the room right now. It was anathema for him to allow emotions to hinder his reason, and right now his embarrassment was doing just that. He glanced at Wesley, and was calmed to see a kind expression looking back at him, waiting.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. You see, T'Preem and I were betrothed when we were children, but the union was more a promise than fact. We were mentally bonded, but as we've found, I was able to resist my bond with her and instead form a stronger bond with you. Since I have not felt any symptoms since then, I am cautiously assuming the fever has passed." He glanced away and chewed the inside of his cheek. "In seven years, I will probably seek you out again."

"Well, seven years is a long time, for a human, at least. But if I can help it, Taurik, I'll be wherever you are."

Taurik turned to look at him, amazed that his friend would promise such commitment. Although Taurik himself was not sure what the future would hold for them in such a span of time. There wasn't even any promise for tomorrow. He held out his fingers, and not only did Wesley press his own to them, he leaned in to kiss him.

Wesley pulled back and stood up, flustered but happy. "We are both really, really late," he said with a laugh. "And we're going to have to explain the past few days. What are we going to tell them?"

Taurik looked down. He considered inventing some Vulcan-only disease, but hated the idea of lying.

Wesley suggested, "Let's tell my mom. Everything. She won't tell anyone else, because of doctor-patient confidentiality. But at least someone will know, and if anyone has a problem, she can tell them you were cleared from duty on convalescence. She doesn't have to say exactly what happened. OK?"

The idea was frightening to Taurik, but he knew it was the smartest way to go. It just involved trusting two humans with a very significant aspect of his life. But he was already trusting the rest of the crew to do their jobs on the ship every second of the day. Trust was something he had to learn to give much more freely than he normally would.

He got up and went to the mirror to adjust his hair and uniform. And to quell the chaos of his mind. "I accept your decision," he said. He turned to Wesley and settled into a more Vulcan-like countenance. He was finding it easier than he expected to surrender to the boy's directive. "Let's go."


	6. Ch. 6

The two were sitting in the CMO's office. Wesley had explained everything to his mother, while Taurik had sat hunched into a ball on the seat, afraid to look at either of them. It was hard enough to share this with Wesley, but he was afraid of how Dr. Crusher would take it. He half expected to be in trouble.

She did not seem very happy, that was for sure. The few times Taurik had dared to glance at her, her expression was tight and fierce. And when he accidentally met her eyes, he had looked back down in fear of her strong looks. He wasn't sure, but she looked like she was angry at him, most likely for putting her son in danger. Taurik didn't blame her. Now that the ordeal was over, he felt that what he had done was incredibly selfish and manipulative. He had taken advantage of Wesley's friendship and trusting nature and put him in danger. And it was only a temporary solution; Taurik wasn't sure how this would affect Wesley seven years from now.

"You should have come to me from the very start, Taurik," Beverly said sharply.

"Mom," Wesley interrupted. "He didn't feel that he could. He didn't want to divert the ship."

"I understand that, but you shouldn't be making decisions like that on your own. I'm positive the captain-"

"I couldn't have the captain know!" Taurik interjected. "Forgive me, Doctor, but you don't understand-"

"What I do understand, Ensign, is that the safety of this ship and crew is paramount," Beverly said, but in a warmer tone. She took a seat next to Taurik and gave him a look of compassion. "What if Wesley had not been there? You would have died."

"But the ship's schedule-"

"Is not more important than a life," Beverly insisted. "It wouldn't have mattered if we had to go half way across the galaxy, Taurik. If that would have saved your life, we would have without question. Star Fleet would have given us an extension on the test, and everyone waiting to come aboard could just wait a bit longer." She put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to suffer these things alone."

"But as a Vulcan, I must. It is a personal ordeal."

"Perhaps if you were on a Vulcan ship, or back home. But you're here. Taurik, I'm not judging you or your customs. None of us are. We host a variety of diverse cultures on the Enterprise, and we all have own situations. It's not a great hassle for the ship to accommodate people. In fact, it's Command policy. No one will ever think any less of you if you seek help when you really need it."

Taurik looked to Wesley, who smiled back. He looked down again before finally nodding. "Aye, Sir."

Satisfied, Beverly stood up and went back to her desk. She began entering data into the computer. "Well, you both can resume your watch rotations. I'll let your department heads know only what they need to, which won't be very much. If you get even a hint that the fever's coming back, you report to me immediately. That's an order."

"Aye, Sir."

"And just one more thing," she said, standing up. She leaned on the desk and glared at them both hard. They both were uncomfortable under her gaze and wondered what it could be about. "If you two want to get married, I won't try to stop you. But please. Make sure it's the right decision, for you both. And not just an act of desperation. I'm going to want a ceremony."

Taurik's face flushed green, but otherwise he was stock still and expressionless. He didn't dare look up at either of the Crushers, however, certain that he'd embarrass himself even further.

Unencumbered by such restraint, Wesley got up and threw his arms around his mother's shoulders. "You'll be the first to know," he laughed.

She hugged him back and when he let go, laughed, "Alright. Dismissed."

Taurik nodded curtly and left with Wesley, just glad to be out of there. The two walked down the hall in silence for a while, until Wesley broke it. "We don't have to make any decisions until you're ready, you know."

Taurik didn't answer for a moment. "I would be pleased to marry you, Wesley. If that's what you'd want. It's true, I mated you out of desperation, but I don't regret it."

"I don't regret it, either. And I still think something like this would have happened eventually."

Wesley made them both stop in the hall. He took both Taurik's hands in his own and met his eyes. "But really, we don't have to do anything different. I don't mind waiting, really. In fact, I think it's a good idea if we wait."

"As do I. We do have seven years."

Wesley laughed at how matter-of-fact Taurik was about it, and then at Taurik's confused look. He patted Taurik's shoulder. "Then there's no rush. But, right now we better hurry up and get to our stations. I don't know how much longer Commander Riker will wait for me."

"I'm sure he's already pacing the bridge."

Wesley smirked. "Great. Well, I'll see you later?"

"Much later, I'm sure." Taurik raised his hand in a V, and Wesley smiled and did the same.

###

A crestfallen Ensign Crusher shuffled through the lobby. He brightened when he spied Taurik heading for him, but his smile was mirthless.

"I take it the test was harder than you anticipated," Taurik said. His tone wasn't exactly comforting, but Wesley didn't expect it to be.

"Yeah," Wesley answered. He gazed at the floor, but didn't offer any more sentiment. Taurik didn't try to prod more from him. He relaxed a bit when he looked back up at Taurik. "Bet you got every question right."

"There were two I was unsure of," Taurik answered. "But now I know which areas to prepare for, for next time."

Wesley frowned. "Next time? What do you mean? You aced the test, right?"

Taurik started walking out of the building, with Wesley at his side. "My rate is closed for advancement this time around," he explained. "Apparently Star Fleet has far too many Lt. Junior Grade engineers."

"Damn! I'm sorry!"

"It's quite alright. I suppose I would have been disappointed if I hadn't already known."

Wesley shook his head. "You already knew? And you didn't tell me."

Taurik raised an eyebrow. "Why would I? I could have guessed what you would have done."

"Oh? And what would I have done, if you're such an expert."

"You would have been distressed on my behalf, despite my assurances that I am quite content to wait for the next test, and that would have distracted you from studying for your own."

Wesley stopped. By now they were standing outside. The Star Base was located on a lovely, Earth-like planet, and it was nice to feel the sun on their skin. "And yet I failed anyway. So your plan didn't work."

Taurik looked down. "You failed because you were too busy taking care of me."

Wesley put a hand on Taurik's shoulder. "Hey! That's not why I failed, OK? And your help with my studying did a lot of good. It was my own fault I wasn't prepared." He slipped his hand to Taurik's neck and stroked softly. "Small price to pay to help you through that, even so."

Taurik looked up, with the restrained ghost of a smile on his lips. His eyes shone with contentment no smile could ever mimic, however. "I have given you the perfect excuse to blame me instead of yourself, and you reject it. Typical human."

Wesley poked Taurik in the ribs, something the Vulcan still wasn't used to. He jerked back and fought to keep his composure, while Wesley laughed, and was soon led along by Wesley's arm around his waist. "Why don't we two failures see if they have any tennis courts around here?"

"I must warn you, I have been practicing."

"For your sake, I hope so!"

THE END


End file.
